


Silver Tongue

by Jinnaweasley123



Category: Lokane - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Counter Sex, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnaweasley123/pseuds/Jinnaweasley123
Summary: Takes place in the middle of Thor: RagnarokJane's meeting with Thor's mischievous brother a couple of years ago created a thirst that refused to be quenched. To say that she has always been curious about the enigmatic god is an understatement, so when Loki unexpectedly appears again, Jane finds that she is way in over her head.





	Silver Tongue

I was sitting in my tiny apartment dwelling on my breakup with Thor when I heard the sound of thunder outside. The sound made think of Thor more. I sat up and looked through the window; I was surprised to see a flash of brilliant green eyes looking back at me. Startled, I opened the door. "I know you are out there; you can come in if you want,'' I said. Hearing nothing, I went back inside, and I suddenly came face to face with him.

''Jane Foster, how very precarious,'' Loki said.

''What are you doing here? You are dead!''

''Dead? Did you think that you can get rid of me so easily?''

''Thor didn't mention anything,'' I said.

''Yes, your precious Thor who left you here to wage war against me; his own brother.''

''I am sure your brought it down on yourself.''

''Always so quick to defend my brother.''

''Why are you here anyway?''

''I have come to see how interesting Jane Foster can be.''

"What do you mean?"

'' I am going to test a theory that I have.''

''What is...'' I was interrupted by his lips smacking on mine. I pushed him away saying, "What the hell?''

''Stop resisting it. I know you feel something for me.'' He pushed me against the wall, "Don't tell me that you didn't think of me since our time Asgard."

''No...''

''You are lying,'' he said while kissing my neck. I tried to suppress my moan, but he chuckled anyway. "I couldn't get you out of my head, I know you want this; give up your charade of innocence.''

Although I was internally screaming at myself to stop this madness, I couldn't deny that his lips felt amazing. I let him tug my shirt off. He looked at my naked body, and I blushed and then he looked into my eyes. His green eyes were burning, "Thor did not deserve you."

He put his hands on the back of my knees and left me up. I hooked my legs around his torso. ''Now, kiss me like you mean it,'' he said while smiling mischievously.

''It is unfair that you still have your clothes on while I am naked,'' I said

''Then, take them off,'' Loki said

I tugged his ridiculous Asgardian coat saying, ''You should wear clothes that I can take off you more easily.''

"Just tear them off," he said breathlessly, "I can't wait to feel your velvet walls around my cock." He pushed me with renewed force against the counter.

"Fuck me," I demanded.

Looking at me wickedly, he said, “Not that easily. Beg me.''

I just looked at him incredulously, saying, "You can't be serious."

His lips were hovering over mine, just a breath away. His eyes were twinkling with mischief and he made the smallest of moves against my groin. "Beg for it," Loki whispered.

"No," whispered I determinedly.

Loki just stared at me and started pulling his coat back on. I reacted instinctively and grabbed him, "What are you doing?!"

He looked hurt and just whispered, "Getting out of here. This was a mistake. Thor obviously still dominates your life."

I shook my head furiously, "No, he doesn't. I am over him!"

"Apparently you are not," said Loki, not looking in my eyes and turning his back on me.

"Please don't leave!" Then I followed his retreating figure and stopped in front of him. Loki still wasn't looking in my eyes, but he stopped approaching the door. "Plus ... someone has to take care of this," I said giving him a small smirk and glancing at his obvious bulge.

"I don't need you to take care of it."

"Please," I whispered sweetly, trying to undo his buckle. He looked at me in wonder and covered my hand with my much bigger one and brought it to his lips, kissing it, "Do you really want this?"

Beyond doubt, I wanted him especially with how drenched I was. I tugged his pants down and went down on my knees, never breaking eye contact, resuming the battle of wills. I experimented with licking the head and his sudden intake of breath assured me that I was doing it right. Thor didn't mind my clumsy technique, but I suspected that Loki was better versed in the arts of pleasure, so I had to keep up.

I resumed on sucking his head. I heard a sharp intake of breath and considered it my cue to move upward. I took more of him in my mouth relaxing the muscles at the back of my throat as his head hit the back of it. I moaned a little and looked at his expression. I moaned again letting my voice ripple over his soft skin. His veins throbbed, and I heard his answering groan. He suddenly pushed me away. I looked at him bewildered, "Did I do something wrong?" I said, suddenly conscious.

Loki pushed me back on my feet and kissed me passionately, "No, you are amazing. You rival the gods, Jane. I just don't want this to be over. I am afraid that if you kept doing that with your tongue, I would have emptied my load in your sweet mouth. I want to feel you, all of you."

I blushed and gestured to the bedroom, "The bed is over there."

He shook his head, saying "No, I want to take you here on the counter."

"Then take me," I told him and grabbed his hand. We moved backwards towards the counter, never breaking contact then he grabbed my hips, and I was seated in front of his body. He pushed my knees and my legs locked around his waist. We initiated a heated kiss that upon breaking, we were breathless. Suddenly, he thrust into me, and I cried out in surprise. I pulled on his raven hair and met him with my hips with the second thrust.

"You're incredibly sexy," he said breathlessly while thrusting ruthlessly into me.

I moaned involuntarily. "Loki," I breathed out and moaned into his mouth as he kissed me again. I could feel my insides clenching in pleasure and Loki groaned as he delivered his next hard thrust. I felt myself clenching around him, and pleasure rolled over me in waves.

"Look at me; I'm the one fucking you now. Nothing and no one else matters, not Asgard and certainly not my brother," he said.

I half moaned, half whispered, "You talk too much." I rolled my hips experimentally and was satisfied at his groan. He gripped my hair, and his rhythm wavered.

"Jane," he moaned, thrusting one final time, filling me with his seed. Our bodies stilled and he pulled his softening member out.

"I have to leave," he pulled on his clothes quickly without meeting my eyes.

"What? Where?" I said incredulously.

"My idiotic brother needs me."

I got off the counter not shameful of my nudity. "To Asgard? I thought that was what Thor used to say."

"I am nothing like my brother," Loki said sternly.

"If you go to Asgard now then you're not different than what Thor is."

He didn't say anything and just proceeded to the door.

"Loki!" He stilled at my calling. "Don't leave me. Please."

He just turned his head almost imperceptibly but changed his mind. He turned the handle, and the soft bang of the door resonated through my silent apartment.


End file.
